Perfect Weapon
by SoxZu
Summary: Zabuza had found the perfect weapon. And he loved to find new uses for it. slight pwp


A good weapon is useful when needed in battle and, on occasion, can make an otherwise long and taxing fight much shorter. A good weapon almost never fails the user in its purpose unless the user himself fails. A good weapon is merely that- good, but by no means any better. It has situations in which it is intended for and can be used in few others. If lost, it can be replaced, as any other good thing can be.

A great weapon can be applied to more situations, can make any battle shorter, and never fails. It surpasses all good weapons and generally- seeing as there are few great weapons and even fewer men that can use them properly- achieves favoritism from its user. It can almost never be replaced, unless the user can make it or knows who did. Therefore, if lost, it is generally missed.

Zabuza had good weapons and he had a great one. He knew the intended purpose of both and the additional of the latter. And so, because he is so well versed in good and great weapons, Zabuza knew he had the perfect one before him now.

He was useful in every situation Zabuza needed him in and the man was sure he would never fail him. Especially when he looked at him like that: eyes determined, head thrown back slightly to expose his pale, slender neck, arms clasped lightly behind his own back. And the missing nin knew that he would fall to his knees in a second if he indicated it.

"Haku," he said gruffly, yanking the boy forward without warning. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and the boy fit perfectly between his spread legs. Two small hands came to rest on strong thighs under the pretense of balancing a delicate frame and Zabuza resisted growling at the jolt of pleasure it caused.

"Haku," he repeated, letting his hands drift down from the slim waist they were holding, across the slightly effeminate hips, ghosting over two firm pads of flesh. They paused here briefly before gliding lower to grasp what he knew to be perfect thighs. He dragged the teenager up this way so that he was straddling the man's lap, yukata pulled up and bunched midway between his knees and hips. "Why do you let me touch you like this?"

A light smile on his face, the boy leaned forward to breathe into his ear.

"Because you are Master Zabuza."

His hands drifted back up to knead at the twin globes of flesh, reveling in the pleased little sigh puffed into his ear.

"And why does that matter?"

The boy had taken to nuzzling his strong neck and the underside of his jaw, throwing in the occasional lick or nip.

"Because I am your tool to be used as you will it. I have no choice but to comply."

The answer was right, perfect really, and they both knew it, but when Zabuza suddenly threw him onto the bed he did so with enough force to wind the small body. Haku, sensing when his master finally meant business, began to untie his sash- the only thing keeping him clothed. He was surprised, therefore, when Zabuza stopped him. Leveling the man with a questioning look, he raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight you will stay clothed."

This got a smirk out of the boy.

"Like a common whore?"

"Like a common whore."

Haku reclined against the pillows, one hand stroking at his stretched neck, the other trailing up an exposed thigh.

"How would you like me then, Mr. Customer?"

Dark eyes narrowed and Zabuza barely kept himself from ravishing the boy then and there. He could do that anytime, but tonight they had a bed under them and he was clean for once and his boy smelled like fruits- something they could only afford when staying in an inn for a few days.

Haku, seeing the trouble his master was having, took pity on the man. He reached forward pulling the man over him. Once Zabuza hovered over the prone figure, Haku grasped his shoulders in a strong grip. Then he promptly flipped them over so he straddled the older man again, leaning down to touch their noses, a genuine smile on his face.

"How about I just," he bounced slightly and Zabuza had to grit his teeth, "ride you like the stallion you are?"

When all he got in reply was a hazy look, which Haku took to be an affirmation, he slid down the man's body to untie the strings of his pants.

"Let's just get you ready first, hm?"

And with no further ado, he was enveloped into a warm heat. Zabuza's eyes shut and he let himself make those noises he repressed earlier. Haku was rather skilled with his tongue and he loved nothing more than to prove how skilled he was to his master whenever possible. This went on for a short time until Zabuza pulled him away. If it continued on like this, the night would end prematurely. Haku, taking the hint, hoisted up his yukata before sinking down onto Zabuza's length, having prepared himself already.

This continued on for a while, loud groans and curses escaping the man while the boy echoed with soft gasps and sighs. With a final hitched breath, Haku reached his climax, not even having touched himself. Zabuza soon followed after.

Now laying flat over Zabuza's much larger body, Haku stretched so he could look his master in the eye.

"And how might you want the next round to go, Mr. Customer?" he asked with a sly little smile.

Zabuza cuffed him over the head. Nothing that would hurt the boy, but he pouted anyway.

"Call me by name, you nasty little minx."

That last word was probably a mistake because Haku's face morphed into one of the most tempting looks Zabuza had ever seen on it.

"How about I call you master?" he breathed against the underside of the other's jaw.

A shiver traveled up the man's spine, but he ignored the bait.

"Rest now," he said gently. Haku looked troubled by this, if not a bit taken aback, so Zabuza explained. "We have a week here in which we have absolutely nothing to do. For now, pace yourself, because tomorrow morning I'm going to make it so you need that week to recover the ability to walk."

Haku laughed at this and the man below him almost melted. He almost never heard that laughter.

"Very well, then, Master Zabuza. Tonight I shall rest and tomorrow I will make sure to tire you out just as quickly as you can disable me."

Zabuza snorted, but still threw and arm over the boy. His boy, his weapon. And was he ever the perfect weapon.


End file.
